The power requirements of electronics equipment (e.g., telecommunications equipment) is continually increasing. In particular, newer generation telecommunications equipment has increased power density. That is, the power requirements of such equipment per unit volume has increased. As a result, this newer generation equipment dissipates more heat during operation than older generation equipment. Dissipating heat from electronics equipment is important as excess operating temperatures may decrease the operating performance and life-span of the equipment. As such, electronics equipment installed in cabinets require sufficient cooling to ensure optimal operating performance and life-span. This is especially so for electronics equipment cabinets that are weatherproofed for outdoor use.
Several existing electronics equipment cabinets rely on the natural convection of heat dissipated from enclosed equipment to the exterior cabinet walls where it is then conducted to the external environment thereby providing cooling. However, such natural convection cooling techniques are typically not sufficient to provide the cooling needed to promote optimal performance of newer generation electronics equipment.
Other existing electronics equipment cabinets relay on forced convection cooling using fans, heat exchangers, etc. Refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,369 to Stoller. However, the fans used in such equipment often generates excessive noise. This is problematic as noise emission limits for electronics equipment cabinets installed in the field are being routinely lowered.
A need therefore exists for an improved electronics equipment cabinet. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.